Right full Love?
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: YunJae! Kata mereka, cinta tidak pernah salah. Kalau begitu, kenapa ada cinta-cinta yang selamanya tidak bisa bersama sesempurna apapun 'cinta' itu kelihatannya? Mereka hanya dua anak manusia yang terlihat sempurna bersama, kecuali yang satu itu. Tapi satu hal itulah yang paling krusial, membawa keseluruhan cerita mereka kepada titik jenuh yang membuatnya stuck dan melukai.


Rightfull Love?

Type : Twohshot (1/2)

Rating : T, PG

Genre : Romance, Angst

Cast : YunJae, TH5K

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Bahasa sastra yang muter-muter. Cerita yang butuh konsentrasi penuh (mungkin), alur flashback, sebagian besar ditulis dari satu sudut pandang.

Summary : Kata mereka, cinta tidak pernah salah. Kalau begitu, kenapa ada cinta-cinta yang selamanya tidak bisa bersama sesempurna apapun 'cinta' itu kelihatannya?

- Rightfull Love? -

"Do you; take Kim Jaejoong as your rightfully wedded man, in sickness and health, in poor and richness. Do you….."

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, terlihat seakan mendengar, dan berusaha mati-matian untuk mendengar. Jantungku berdegup dalam ritme lambat namun dengan detak yang sangat keras. Sumpah. Sebuah sumpah harus segera kuucapkan sebentar lagi. Sumpah ini hanya boleh sekali diucapkan dalam sepanjang hidupku, diucapkan dengan benar di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa, bila hatiku tidak ada di sini?

- Rightfull Love? -

_"Anneyonghaseyo… Jooneun Jaejoongie imnida…." _

Mata bulat seperti biji kelereng milikku berkedip-kedip, aku ingat sekali memori itu. Aku menggendong boneka beruang kecil milik noonaku, noona ku yang nomor delapan. Ahjumma di depanku memekik histeris dan mencubit pipiku. Aku hanya meringis perlahan dengan desahan khas anak-anak, dan bukannya membaik, malah pipiku yang satunya kembali dicubit. Hal-hal seperti ini bukan hal baru bagiku. Setiap bertemu orang-orang di jalan, aku hampir selalu harus merelakan pipiku dijamah, dielus, diusel-usel, dan yang paling parah ya seperti ahjumma ini, dicubit. Terkadang badanku melayang-layang di udara karena digendong dengan penuh rasa gemas. Terus terang saja, waktu itu, aku sangat-sangat senang kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku senang melayang-layang di udara, mempercayai kalau tubuhku tidak akan dijatuhkan, dan yang paling aku suka adalah rasa ketika angin menyapu wajahku. Selain hal itu, aku juga sangat senang ketika berbagai orang menggendongku. Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantung yang hangat, walaupun, favoritku tetap saja gendongan Eommaku.

"Jaejoongie neomu kyepota neeeee?"

"Mianhae, ahjumma.. Joongiee namja…"

"Omoo? Benarkah Chae Rin?" Ahjumma itu melotot, matanya menatap lurus Eommaku dengan pandangan menuntut penuh rasa penasaran.

Aku hanya menatap menoleh, menatap ke arah Eomma. Eomma balas menatapku sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap Ahjumma di depanku dengan tatapan khas keibuan miliknya.

"Ne, Soo Yu-ah. Jaejoongku anak laki-lakiku yang paling tampan. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin dia sedikit bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini karena masih anak-anak dan dibesarkan bersama delapan kakak perempuannya."

Ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendesah pendek.

"Aigooh. Sedikit mengecewakan. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjodohkan Joongie dengan anakku."

Eommaku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau punya anak? Mana dia? Apa dia seumuran Joongieku?"

"Entahlah. Yunho baru berumur 4 tahun. Kalau Joongie?"

"Wahh benar. Kim Jaejoong seumuran dengan Yunho. Nee, Soo Yu-ah, mana anakmu?"

Ahjumma itu melihat di sekitar kakinya dan kelihatan bingung.

"Aigooh tadi dia ikut turun bersamaku. Di mana dia? Yunhoo?"

TUKK

Aku masih ingat aku merasakan sebuah jari menusuk punggungku. Aku tersentak.

"Ihihihi. Anneyong, aku Jung Yunho. Kamu ciapaa?"

Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Anak ini sungguh-sungguh tampan, membuatku cukup iri.

"Anneyong, joneun Kim Jaejoong imnida…"

Mata sipitnya tiba-tiba membesar ketika menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Aku hanya terdiam, gugup, memeluk boneka beruangku semakin kuat.

"Nan neomu kyeoptaa~~"

Dan begitulah persahabatan kami dimulai, di suatu hari dalam angan-angan, 20 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih dapat mengenangnya walaupun samar-samar.

- Rightfull Love? -

Hari itu, satu hari di tahun 1999, usia kami baru menginjak 13 tahun. Ini adalah tahun pertama di bangku Junior High School. Lagi-lagi aku satu sekolah dengan Jung Yunho. Bukannya aku tidak suka, sebaliknya, aku sungguh-sungguh senang, tetapi, terkadang, rasa ragu itu sendiri yang malah datang dan menyerangku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Jung Yunho juga merasakan rasa senang yang sama sepertiku karena bisa terus berada di sekolah yang sama, melakukan banyak kegiatan yang benar-benar sama? Ataukah ia malah merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, karena kami tahu, bukan rahasia lagi kalau kedua orangtua kami sengaja melakukan hal itu.

"Huuuh… Kenapa sih, baru hari pertama di tahun pertama, sudah dikasih tugas sebanyak ini. Masa mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasanya jadi murid tahun pertama?" Yunho tampak menggerutu sebal ketika bell sekolah berbunyi panjang, tanda hari pertama kami berakhir.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Merapikan bukuku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"Ne, Jaejoongie? Kau dengar tidak! Jangan-jangan kau tidak dengar lagi."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Jung Yunho yang sedang menggerutu selalu tampak seperti anak SD di mataku.

"Ne… Ne… Tuan Jung. Aku mendengarmu. Kau tadi bilang kalau kau senang sekali hari pertama ini, sangat senang sampai rasanya kau mau mencium kepala sekolah itu. Kau juga senang sekali karena kau mendapat tugas yang dapat membuatmu semakin cerdas. Aku benar, bukan?"

Jung Yunho menggerutu semakin keras kemudian mendorong bahuku perlahan, tanda persahabatan di antara pria. Aku hanya tertawa renyah, sangat kencang.

"Jangan menggerutu terus. Kau kan tidak tahu apa kegunaan dibalik semua itu. Boleh jadi tugas-tugas itu malah menunjang masa depanmu kelak, ya kan?"

Yunho hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada umurmu? Padahal kau kan juga laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, seharusnya perempuan yang seperti itu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho secara halus, entah sadar atau tidak, menganggap aku perempuan.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku perempuan. Aku kan juga laki-laki. Aku bisa menonjokmu dan membuat hidungmu bengkok, tau?"

Yunho malah tertawa melihatku.

"Kalau kau marah dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu malah membuatku semakin sangsi kalau kau laki-laki Jae-ah. Nah," disodorkannya mukanya ke wajahku, "tonjok nah hidung ini." Matanya menantangku dengan ekspresi _aku-tau-kau-takkan-melakukannya_.

Aku hanya berdecak sebal.

"Dengar yah. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak berguna untuk dilakukan, kau tahu?"

Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa, mungkin terdengar mengejek, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan itu. Itulah cara bercanda kami. Hati kami seakan selalu tahu kalau kami benar-benar marah atau hanya sedang pura-pura marah.

"Oh ayolah, nona Kim Jaejoong, yang can, ups, tampan, aku kan hanya bercanda. Nahh, kajja, ayo kita pulang."

Aku semakin cemberut mendengar panggilan nama itu buatku. Entah mengapa radar dalam diriku seakan bereaksi kalau kali ini, ia cukup serius dengan omongannya.

Tapi seakan tidak memahami itu, Yunho hanya bangkit dari kursinya perlahan, menuju ke kursi tempat aku duduk, menarik jemariku dan menggandeng tanganku menuju keluar kelas.

Aneh kah? Apakah menurutmu kami tidak normal? Tapi begitulah gaya bersahabat kami, atau lebih tepatnya, cara Yunho memperlakukanku.

Aku hanya terdiam merasakan kulit jemarinya yang sedikit lebih kasar dibandingkan kulit tanganku – yang selalu, entah dipuji atau dicelanya, seperti bayi - .

Langkah-langkah kami sepanjang lorong seakan menjadi musik paling ramai yang dapat didengar karena sekolah memang telah sepi sejak tadi. Tanpa kusadari, atau mungkin tanpa Yunho sadari pula, salah satu dari benang-benang kehidupan kami mulai membawa kami kepada sebuah jalinan, sebuah titik yang menyatukan kami.

- Rightfull Love? -

Tahun kedua kami di SMP tidak banyak membuat hal yang menggemparkan. Hanya saja, belakangan, kami berdua semakin populer di kalangan siswa sebagai 'si sempurna.' Yunho selalu terlihat seakan biasa saja dengan ini semua, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak terlalu suka banyak perhatian yang berlebihan. Alasannya sederhana, noona-noonaku (yang jumlahnya ada 8 orang) sudah cukup membuatku pusing dengan segala tingkah laku mereka jadi aku tidak mau ditambah lagi rentetan itu di luar keluargaku.

14 Februari, 2000. Kau mungkin masih anak-anak saat itu, begitupun aku, karena bagiku, SMP adalah usia yang masih terbilang belia untuk suatu hal bernama cinta.

Di sepanjang lorong berpuluh-puluh wanita berlomba-lomba menunjukkan sisi romantis mereka dengan menenteng aneka tas jinjing warna-warni, berdandan sedemikian cantik, memberikan cokelat dengan aneka jenis, dan sebagainya. Aku sih tidak terlalu perduli. 8 kakakku sudah cukup menjelaskan seperti apa rumitnya perempuan di hari valentine.

Siang itu keadaan lorong sekolah cukup ramai. Aku cukup pintar untuk menyadari perempuan-perempuan yang bersikeras membuntutiku sejak pagi. Kupercepat langkahku, namun, bukannya menghilang, langkah-langkah itu bertambah semakin cepat seiring langkah kakiku yang menjadi semakin cepat pula. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berlari, namun naas, bukannya untung, semuanya menghilang begitu saja.

- Rightfull Love? -

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketika aku membuka mataku, aku disambut oleh wajah khawatir Yunho. Ia menatapku dengan frustrasi, matanya sayu, jelas sekali ia tidak tidur.

"Jaejoongie! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam bola mataku. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku menuju meja nakas tempat segelas air diletakkan di sana. Tetapi, sebelum aku selesai meraih gelas itu, Yunho telah lebih dulu mengambilkan gelas itu untukku, menopang punggungku dengan sebelah lengannya dan membantuku minum.

Biasanya aku merasa risih apabila Yunho terlalu banyak menolongku dan memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tetapi hari itu, perlakuan Yunho hanya mampu membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Walaupun tidak berani kuakui, apa yang dilakukannya cukup membuatku merasa hangat jauh di dalam relung hati dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah kembali di dalam posisi berbaring. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mengagumi sosok Yunho yang memperlakukan aku dengan baik sesaat itu.

Dokter yang dipanggil Yunho datang tak lama kemudian. Aku bersyukur karena kedatangannya mampu mencairkan sedikit ketegangan yang menerpaku tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah Jaejoong-ssi, tolong respons saja secara natural semua tes yang akan saya berikan."

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan mendengar instruksinya.

Serangkaian tes dilakukan ; menyorot mataku dengan senter, mengetuk lututku, memeriksa tensi darahku, dan menyuruhku mencengkeram benda-benda.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu bermasalah, Jaejoong-ssi. Hanya saja, karena ada telah koma selama 2 minggu, anda butuh kembali melakukan latihan berjalan untuk menggerakkan tubuh anda kembali. Saya permisi Jaejoong-ssi. Apabila ada hal lain yang anda perlukan, anda bisa memanggil kami melalui tombol itu."

"Nde, gamsahamnida seosangnim." Suara Yunho mendahuluiku untuk berterima kasih.

Suara pintu ditutup dapat terdengar.

"Dasar lemah." Suara Yunho memenuhi udara yang baru saja sempat menggantung karena telah ditinggal dokter.

"Haah?" Aku merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba ia berbicara begitu.

"Kau! Dasar lemah!" Yunho bergumam dengan suara rendah.

"Lemah?" Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal karena ia menyinggungku seperti itu. Hei! Aku baru saja sadar setelah kejadian yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa!

"Iya. Mana ada namja bisa koma selama 2 minggu!"

"Hei-hei! Aku baru sadar dari kejadian yang aku saja bahkan tidak tahu apa, Jung! Kau langsung memaki-makiku seperti itu! Seharusnya kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku, bukan malah mengomeliku! Dasar sahabat tidak,"

Aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatku karena tindakannya berikutnya,

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku selama itu. Aku tidak bisa tanpa kehadiranmu, aku takut sekali. Kau tertabrak truk ketika sedang berlari dari kejaran yeoja-yeoja gila, fans beratmu. Aku takut sekali Jaejoong. Darahmu mengalir banyak sekali waktu itu, dan 3 hari pertama masa koma-mu, dokter hampir saja menyerah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpamu." Serentetan kata-kata tulus meluncur dari dalam mulut Yunho.

Dan hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyadari, bahwa aku dan Yunho, punya suatu hubungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

- Rightfull Love? -

Agustus tahun 2004, kami sudah masuk ke dalam dunia SMA, dan lagi-lagi, kami satu sekolah. Kami masih bersahabat, malah cenderung semakin dekat. Sangat dekat sampai rasanya kadang aku takut menyebutkan hubungan apa yang kami alami.

Yunho berubah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa keren. Ia kapten tim basket pujaan sekolah sekarang. Sedangkan aku, aku lebih memilih untuk berada dalam klub kesenian. Di SMA, kami membuka jalan kepada tiga orang, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami, ke dalam lingkaran 'persahabatan' kami. Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama berada dalam tim basket seperti Yunho sedangkan Junsu, ia berada dalam klub kesenian sepertiku.

Di suatu siang di bulan Agustus itu, pertanyaan Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu ketika kami makan siang bersama menohok diri kami, aku dan Yunho, tepat ke ulu hati dan ke ujung logika kami.

"Hei, Yunho, Jaejoong, boleh aku bertanya?" Yoochun angkat bicara.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk sementara Yunho bergumam 'hmm'.

"Kalian, kalian tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Aku terdiam. Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat Yunho mematung, membiarkan sumpitnya menggantung di antara jari-jarinya.

"Tidak." Aku memberanikan diri untuk mulai berbicara.

"Neither do I." Yunho membalas dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Changmin angkat bicara.

"Entahlah. Kurasa karena memang kami belum menemukan yang pas." Yunho berbicara dengan nada kasual.

"Oh ya? Kupikir karena kalian berdua memang sudah pacaran. Hahahaha. Kalian terlalu dekat sih. Hubungan kalian tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata." Junsu menyahut dengan nada santai. Tetapi saat itu, aku benar-benar terdiam. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saat itu juga.

"Kalian sedang benar-benar 'lowong' saat ini?" Yoochun bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh saat ini. Sorot matanya jelas menuntut sebuah jawaban jujur dari mulut kami. Tak ayal aku hanya mampu menegak ludah, membisu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jidat?" Yunho merespons, terlihat gusar.

"Karena aku mau 'mengenalkan' kalian dengan yeoja."

"Aku sedang tidak mau pacaran, Chun." Aku menjawab dengan cepat. Entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu suka dengan idenya.

"Aku juga tidak setuju. Aku masih mau bebas." Yunho menambahkan. Aku menatap Yunho lurus, entah disadarinya atau tidak, berterima kasih kepadanya lewat sorot mataku.

"Loh? Kan aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian. Masalah jadian atau tidak, itu kan bisa diurus nanti." Yoochun berkeras pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak mau, Chun. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyeramkannya mereka." Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku paling tahu,"

"Kau tidak punya 8 kakak perempuan, Chun. Jadi tidak mungkin kau lebih tahu daripada aku."

Yoochun bungkam. Argumenku yang satu itu memang tak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi Yoochun-hyung benar, hyung. Kau bisa memulai dengan mengenal mereka terlebih dahulu." Changmin menambahkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Jaejoong celaka lagi karena yeoja-yeoja labil seperti itu." Yunho angkat bicara. Tak ayal, sebuah senyum merekah sempurna di wajahku.

"Jangan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, hyung. Kau seperti yeoja remaja jatuh cinta." Komentar Changmin membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku hanya terdiam. Mungkinkah wajahku memerah dan aku malu? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak heran kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran." Junsu mendesah pendek. "Asal kalian tahu ya, di sekolah telah beredar kabar kalau kalian itu gay karena kalian sangat-sangat tampan, dan satunya campuran dengan cantik, seperti ullzang, tetapi tidak punya pacar, tidak mau didekati, dan kemanapun kalian pergi, kalian selalu bersama. Itu alasan kami bertanya dua hal ini kepada kalian." Junsu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Bukannya merasa lega, aku merasa semakin panik, tidak tahu harus merespons apa.

"Tetapi itu yang dilakukan sahabat." Yunho membela diri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sahabat tidak tahu ukuran pakaian dalam, tidak bertukar pakaian dalam. Sahabat tidak tahu preferensi makanan, perubahan mood, perubahan ekspresi wajah. Sahabat tidak tidur sambil berpelukan sepanjang malam. Sahabat tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan hanya melalui gerakan mimik wajah. Sahabat tidak selalu bepergian kemanapun berdua. Sahabat, sahabat, ahh," Changmin terdiam, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sesaat.

"Sahabat tidak seperti kalian! Kalian itu punya sebuah dunia milik kalian, yang bahkan kami, kami yang dekat dengan kalian seperti ini saja tidak bisa tembus. Yang kalian bagi itu tidak dimiliki orang dengan hubungan 'sahabat', jangankan 'sahabat', orang-orang berpacaran saja tidak! Kalian seperti suami-istri tahu!" Changmin berbicara dengan berapi-api.

Aku mendesah perlahan. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pening.

"Kecilkan suaramu, magnae. Apa yang kau lakukan bisa terdengar!" Yoochun mendesis.

"Kami, kami sungguh-sungguh hanya bersahabat. Kami,"

"Aku sudah selesai." Yunho berdiri dari kursinya tadi. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan kami.

Aku tahu saat ini dia sedang merasa serbasalah. Sorot matanya, gaya berjalannya menunjukkan itu.

Tunggu…

Sorot mata? Gaya berjalan?

Apakah, apakah Changmin benar?

Kalau kami?

Tidak…. Tidak mungkin.

- Rightfull Love? -

Satu hari itu menjadi awal dari neraka bagi kami. Setidak-tidaknya bagiku, menurutku.

"Jaejoong-ah, Yunho tidak pernah ke sini lagi?" Suara Eomma-ku menyadarkanku kepada dunia nyata.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Yunho, Yunho sudah punya kekasih, Eomma." Kata-kata itu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Wow! Bagus sekali! Akhirnya! Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?"

"Bagaimana apanya, Eomma?"

"Kau, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk memulai hubungan dengan yeoja-yeoja di sekolahmu?"

Aku tercekat. Tiga bulan lalu sahabat-sahabatku, Yunho berubah setelahnya, dan sekarang Eomma-ku juga mulai mempertimbangkan hal itu?

"Tidak, Eomma. Bagiku belum saatnya. Yunho berbeda denganku. Dia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan baik."

Eomma-ku hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanmu kepada yeoja manapun, Kim Jaejoong. Eomma penasaran tipemu seperti apa. Mungkin Eomma bisa mengenalkanmu dengan salah satu anak dari kenalan Eomma."

Aku memutar bola mataku perlahan.

"Hahahaha. Tidak mau. Anak-anak teman Eomma pasti sama cerewetnya seperti para ibu mereka, seperti Eomma, dan seperti Eoniedeul. Kepalaku bisa pening dan uangku habis setiap saat." Kataku sambil tertawa renyah.

Eomma cemberut, tetapi tak lama ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Bilang saja pada Eomma, ne, kalau kau mulai ingin berkenalan dengan wanita? Nanti Eomma bantu, otte?"

Aku menangguk kecil. Mataku kembali menatap ke jendela luar rumah, tidak terlalu bersemangat melanjutkan sarapanku yang tertunda. Saat itulah, saat itulah mataku menatap ke luar jendela dan mendapati Jung Yunho di sana, berangkulan dengan seorang perempuan, teman sekelas kami, Tiffany Hwang. Aku memperhatikan mereka yang tampak sedemikian mesra, sampai pada akhirnya, mataku bertatapan dengan mata Yunho. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kosong, seakan tak bernyawa, saat melihatku.

Dan saat itu aku tahu, Yunho merasa sakit.

Dan aku… Aku, yang terduduk di balik kaca jendela rumahku, membeku.

Jantungku ikut berdenyut perlahan, tetapi rasa ngilu menyebar. Sakit.

Lantas, sekelebat mataku berkedip, Yunho telah hilang, mungkin telah berbelok di tikungan jalan. Aku kembali mengaduk susu sarapanku dengan malas.

"EOMMAAA AKU BERANGKAT KENCAN DULU YAA!"

"AKU JUGA!"

"EONNIE MANA ANTING-ANTINGKU!"

"Ohh apakah baju ini cocok?"

"Make up bagaimana?"

Oh well, 5 mahkluk jelmaan berlari-lari dengan cepat menuruni tangga… Hari Sabtu dengan 5 orang kakak yang masih lajang, neraka yang sempurna, sungguh, kuberitahu padamu kawan, neraka yang sempurna. Aku sedikit heran bagaimana tangga rumah kami masih mampu menahan kebrutalan langkah-langkah mereka. Itu baru pamitan, lantas, yang berikutnya,

"JAEJOOONGGIEEEEE!"

Nah, benar kan?

Belum sempat aku mengerjapkan mata, mereka telah berkerumun di sekitarku, mencubit-cubit pipiku, baby-talking denganku, oh ayolah! Aku sudah SMA!

"Kami berangkat dulu ya adik maniss…. Lekaslah menyusul!"

"Joongiee poppoooo~~~"

Dan belasan sahutan berikutnya tidak jauh berbeda. Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu kan?

"Kencanlah dengan Yunho secepatnya. Kalian sungguh serasi," celetuk Noona-ku yang nomor 6.

Seketika ruangan menjadi lengang. Tidak ada gerakan, Noona-deulku lekas menunduk, terlalu takut menatap Eomma-ku. Noona-noona-ku mulai melemparkan deathglare ke Noona-ku yang ke -6.

Eomma-ku hanya menatap mereka dengan tegas namun anggun dan berwibawa.

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian, Jaejoong itu namja, pria, bukan wanita, seperti kalian. Berhentilah memasangkannya dengan pria. Itu tidak sesuai garis kehidupan manusia. Lagipula, kalau Yunho mendengar, persahabatan mereka boleh jadi malah rusak."

Eomma terdiam, membiarkan wejangannya berputar di udara untuk dapat dicerna ke dalam relung hati dan jiwa mereka.

"Nde Eomma…." Mereka bergumam patuh.

"Kka, pergilah, sebelum rumah ini dihiasi suara klakson. Aku sangat pening dibuatnya. Lain kali, bilang pada namjachingu kalian, ini rumah, bukan stadion bola."

Belum selesai Eommaku berbicara, mereka berlima sudah berloncatan seperti tupai, berlari dengan cepat.

"Bye Eomma, saranghaeee!" Mereka berteriak-teriak dari depan pintu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak cocok untuk wanita yang telah berada di usia dua puluhan.

Ketika suara pintu ditutup bergema serta suara mesin mobil menjauh, Eomma menatapku dengan serius, seperti yang selalu terjadi setelah celetukan Noona-ku seperti tadi.

"Jangan pernah pikirkan itu dengan serius, nde? Kau pasti akan segera menemukan wanita yang tepat. Tetaplah bersahabat baik dengan Yunho."

Aku hanya tersenyum sumringah. Eommaku sangat-sangat menghargai persahabatanku dengan Yunho, membuatku merasa sangat-sangat bahagia.

- Rightfull Love? -

Dengan cekatan aku mulai mengumpulkan piring-piring bekas sarapan dan berjalan menuju dapur, sebelum suara Eomma membuatku tetap bertahan di ruang makan.

"Jaejoong-ah…." Mendengar suara lembut itu, mau tidak mau aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di kursi tempat aku duduk semula.

"Nde, Eomma?"

"Bolehkah Eomma bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Eomma."

"Apakah, aa, apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Yunho?" Eomma berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu, pasti Eomma benar-benar ragu untuk menanyakannya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Kutatap Eomma-ku lekat-lekat. Menyerusuk jauh ke dalam lautan emosinya. Dalam sorot mata itu, kurasakan Eomma-ku berharap kalau aku memang hanya 'benar-benar bersahabat' dengan Yunho.

Aku terdiam. Bisakah? Bisakah aku berbohong pada ibuku yang telah mengandungku dan mengenalku sangat lama? Tapi kalaupun jujur, jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kenapa Eomma tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Dengan patah-patah aku berusaha menjawab, berusaha menutupi kegugupanku pula.

"Entahlah, Eomma hanya penasaran, sayang."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan gumpalan angin yang mungkin saja bisa membantuku untuk menjawab Eomma-ku dengan jawaban yang paling jujur dan murni.

"Yunho adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku, Eomma. Dia sahabat yang baik, teman yang setia. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bersama dengannya."

Eomma mendesah mendengar jawabanku.

"Hanya itu, Jae?"

Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu, saat itu, Eommaku tengah ragu.

"Nde, Eomma. Memangnya Eomma berharap aku seperti apa?" Aku menjawab dengan santai, tertawa ringan tak lama kemudian.

Eomma ikut tertawa.

"Joongie…."

"Heumm?"

"Cintailah Tuhan dengan murni, sayang. Jangan pernah jual Tuhan untuk bentuk cinta apapun yang sah dan lumrah menurut manusia. Dasar hidup yang kokoh hanya ada di dalam hubungan yang baik dan benar kepada Tuhan. Kau mengerti kan sayang?" Eomma kembali berkata dengan lembut. Nada-nada itu dilantunkan bagaikan simfoni. Tak pernah sekalipun aku bosan mendengarnya. Namun hari ini, jiwaku berguncang kala mendengar nasihat itu lagi.

_'Mencintai Tuhan dengan benar. Jangan pernah jual Tuhan untuk cinta yang menurut manusia sah….'_

Aku benar-benar harus lebih sering mencatat kata-kata itu.

Yunho-ah, ottokhaji?

- Rightfull Love? -

"Jaejoong, ini BoA. Kwon BoA. Kau pasti tahu kalau dia,"

"Kapten cheerleader, kan. Kelas 2-B? Senang berkenalan denganmu, BoA-ssi." Kutunjukkan senyumku yang lebar kepadanya.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat BoA tersenyum, pipinya bersemu.

"Dan BoA, ini Kim Jaejoong. Kapten,"

"Klub vokal. Suara dengan range yang sangat luas dan halus. Jago memasak dan lembut. Aku sudah lama mengidolakanmu."

Kali ini ganti aku yang tersenyum malu. Baru sekarang kurasakan apa yang dikatakan tiga sahabatku tentang betapa populernya aku dan Yunho.

"Ahaa. Kalian berdua memang ternyata sudah saling tahu latar belakang masing-masing, ania? Baiklah kutinggal dulu, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Junsu melangkah menjauh dari sudut café tempat kami duduk.

Itu hanyalah hari Sabtu biasa, sampai ketika Junsu menelponku kalau dia telah menyusun jadwal kencan dengan seorang yeoja. Pagi itu, lagi-lagi mood-ku berantakan karena Yunho berlalu lalang di depan rumahku ketika aku sedang sarapan sambil merangkul pundak yeoja, bukan, bukan Tiffany Hwang. Hari ini Ia menggandeng Victoria Song. Gadis ke 5 selama 3 bulan terakhir.

Oke. Karena moodku yang carut marut, dan pesan Junsu yang datang tiba-tiba, tanpa pikir panjang, kuterima tawarannya. Aku tidak mau terjebak lagi dalam perasaanku sendiri, seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika aku menatap mata Yunho yang tengah berkencan dengan orang lain.

Kwon BoA adalah gadis yang benar-benar baik. Ia banyak bicara, sehingga aku tidak canggung bersamanya. Ia menghargai pandangan-pandanganku, kesukaanku, lagu-lagu yang kusukai, bahkan, ia tahu band-band jazz dan acapella favoritku yang tidak mudah dicari di youtube atau pasaran manapun.

_"Oppa, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau pribadi yang menarik._"

Itulah pesan terakhir yang sampai ke telingaku ketika aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah setelah seharian melakukan banyak hal di sekeliling Seoul.

"Ahh, nee… Gomawo… Kau juga, menyenangkan BoA-ah." Aku tersenyum tulus.

CUP!

Tanpa kusadari, BoA mengecup pipiku perlahan. Tanpa sempat membalas, ia telah berbalik ke dalam rumahnya dengan cepat.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung di sana. Tanganku tak lama refleks mengusap pipi kananku, tempat BoA menciumku tadi.

Aku terdiam di tempat cukup lama, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari Jung Yunho yang telah berdiri di ujung jalan dan menatapku dengan nanar.

Aku baru menyadarinya ketika tiba-tiba, ia telah berada di sampingku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak bisa kubaca.

"Dasar player." Nada-nada itu dikumandangkan dengan dingin dari bibir hati itu.

Aku hanya terpekur. Detik kemudian, aku bersuara menahan geraman, "Hallo juga Tuan Jung. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa siapa aku, siapa namaku, atau bahkan siapa dirimu sendiri saking lamanya kita tidak bersua."

"Apa kau senang diperhatikan wanita semacam itu? Kau bisa mencarinya di sepanjang jalan sekitar jam ini."

Perkataannya terus terang melukai harga diriku, jadi, dengan serta merta, kujawab kata-katanya, "Hei! Kau itu kenapa sih! Tiba-tiba menjauhiku, berlalu lalang di depan rumahku sambil menggandeng anak gadis orang. Sekarang kau menuduhku seakan-akan aku pria tua hidung belang yang suka mencari-cari gadis belia. Maaf ya Tuan Jung, bukan aku yang telah mengencani lebih dari satu gadis dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan terakhir. Jadi, kalau ada di antara kita yang memang terlihat seperti pria tua hidung belang, seharusnya itu kau!" Aku berusaha untuk tetap berujar dengan nada-nada tenang dan elegan, entah berhasil atau tidak.

Dari sudut mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat ia hanya tergugu, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Ini sudah malam, Jung. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar karena masalah sepele, ne? Jaljayo…"

Lekas-lekas dengan langkah cepat aku berusaha meninggalkan Yunho.

PLUK!

Belum jauh aku melangkah, aku mendengar sesuatu jatuh di belakangku. Sontak aku menoleh ke tempat asal suara itu untuk melihat sebuah amplop kecil sengaja dilemparkan ke tanah oleh Yunho. Aku hendak memutar tubuh, berusaha tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya, namun, ia malah sudah lebih dahulu pergi menjauh. Pergi begitu saja. Dengan penasaran, aku bergegas melangkah menuju surat itu, berusaha menahan rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

Suasana yang gelap sama sekali tidak memungkinkan mataku untuk membaca isi surat itu. Dengan cepat kumasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas. Kakiku melangkah lebar-lebar menuju rumahku.

- Rightfull Love? -

Cukup lama aku menimbang antara 'haruskah aku membuka amplop itu dan membacanya' atau 'biarkan saja begitu, besok kau kembalikan padanya.'

Aku hanya berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit. Menimbang-nimbang dengan ragu. Pada akhirnya, dorongan itu semakin kuat. Aku lekas-lekas mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Dengan tangan sedikit berkeringat, kurobek bagian penutup surat itu.

_"Untuk cinta yang selalu utuh, dan hati yang kepadanya selalu berpulang._

_Salam, dari kepingan rasa yang tak bisa hilang_

_Mengenalmu bukanlah bagai sebuah peluang_

_Mengenalmu sesederhana menemukan sepatu yang tepat untuk kaki yang telah terlampau lelah_

_Alkisah terbilanglah sepasang anak manusia_

_Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang sempurna_

_Hidup bersama, menciptakan kebiasaan_

_Dan kebiasaan berubah menjadi rutinitas_

_Menjadi sebuah keharusan yang saling melengkapi, terhubung bagaikan rantai makanan_

_Cinta itu tak bisa dibendung_

_Semuanya memang sesempurna itu, kecuali satu_

_Kecuali satu hal itu yang membawa seluruh cerita menjadi abstain_

_Temui aku di tempat itu, di balik pembatas yang sempat memisahkan kita namun hancur tepat saat kita bersua_

_Tempat di mana hanya kau dan aku_

_Dan mari buat semua ini jadi sebuah kelanjutan cerita orang dewasa"_

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

- Rightfull Love? -

Aku terus mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau ini hanyalah sebuah pertemuan biasa, seperti yang selalu terjadi. Kami hanya akan bermain, memperbaiki perang dingin kami beberapa waktu belakangan, dan semuanya akan kembali biasa saja. Ya. Pasti akan seperti itu.

Kegugupan yang melandaku membuat aku tak henti-hentinya menarik sweaterku, membenarkan topiku, bolak-balik mengikat tali sepatuku, duduk, berdiri, kemudian duduk lagi, berdiri lagi, dan seterusnya. Burung-burung gereja yang berlalu lalang hanya menatapku dengan malas.

Dua puluh menit berlalu ketika sosok manusia itu akhirnya tiba, Jung Yunho.

Jutaan pertanyaan untuknya hampir saja segera meluncur dengan mulus bagaikan rudal dari dalam mulutku, namun dengan segala kekuatan, aku berhasil menahannya.

Yunho hanya menatapku lamat-lamat, kemudian ia duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Jadi," "Yun,"

Kami berdua berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan, membuat rasa canggung menguar semakin kencang.

"Kau duluan Yun..." Kataku dengan halus.

Yunho hanya diam, sesaat.

"Jadi, kau baca suratku, eoh?" Yunho akhirnya angkat bicara.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Aku senang kau membacanya, Jae." Yunho melanjutkan lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikir aku akan memungut dan membacanya, pada awalnya?" Aku tersenyum dengan lembut.

Yunho mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Sifatmu kan seperti itu, tidak akan menganggu hal yang bukan milikmu. Aku cukup sangsi menjatuhkan surat itu semalam. Untung saja kau tidak sedang menggunakan sifatmu yang biasa, Jae." Yunho tersenyum.

Tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami yang kemudian bisa berujar. Angin yang berhembus cukup menghidupkan suasana redup di taman tempat kami janji bertemu. Taman di tempat di mana dulu kami berdua, aku dengan boneka beruang di dalam dekapan, dan Yunho dengan keberaniannya menusuk pipi anak laki-laki asing yang baru ditemuinya, bertemu. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, meresapi angin dan merasakan awal cerita pertemuan kami. Tempat ini seakan-akan awal dari mata rantai cerita, berkembang luas naik turun, seperti jaringan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Yun," Akhirnya aku mampu bergumam perlahan.

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau ajak aku ke tempat ini?" Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah wajah kecilnya, wajah yang selalu kuledek seperti alien.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ia bergumam dengan sedikit gusar.

"Tak apa. Hanya penasaran."

Keheningan kembali meliputi kami, tetapi tidak dengan otakku. Segala pertanyaan tentang 3 bulan terakhir mulai berputar-putar dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Yun..." Akhirnya aku angkat bicara lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Wae?"

'_Bagaimana kabarmu?' 'Apa kegiatanmu selama ini tanpaku?' 'Apakah kau merindukanku?' 'Kenapa menghindariku selama 3 bulan terakhir?' 'Mengapa matamu mengisyaratkan rasa sakit padahal kau sendiri yang memilih seperti itu?'_

Aku tidak tahu yang mana pertanyaan yang harus kulepaskan lebih dahulu. Aku menggerutu dengan nada rendah, mencoba merapihkan rentetan pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

Yunho memiringkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap mataku, dan detik saat ia menatap mataku, saat itu pula memori tentang guratan luka dalam matanya terbuka di dalam kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kencan dengan wanita-wanita itu?" Aku rasanya ingin mati ketika aku malah mempertanyakan hal itu, tetapi bisa apa aku? Memori tentang matanya mendorongku sedemikian kuat.

Yunho berdecih, tertawa dengan rasa pahit yang diumbar.

"Kau mau kujawab seperti apa?" Yunho bertanya dengan sinis, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit terdiam.

"Jawab yang jujur." Aku berkata lagi dengan tegas.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya, lamat-lamat menatapku lagi.

"Baiklah, kujawab dengan jujur, tapi pasang telingamu dengan tajam, ne, karena aku tidak suka kalau omonganku dianggap angin lalu."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Aku.. Aku selalu terbayang wajahmu selama berkencan dengan mereka. Apakah itu jawaban yang jujur?"

JLEGER!

Ini jawaban yang sama sekali tidak mau kudengar, jawaban yang terus-menerus menjadi kemungkinan yang kutepis dengan tegas.

"Jangan bergurau, Jung!" Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tsk. Itulah mengapa tadi aku bertanya kau mau jawaban macam apa, karena aku tahu, kalau kujawab seperti ini, kau pasti takkan percaya." Yunho menunduk, tepat setelah menyambut pernyataanku.

Kembali atmosfir menengang.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang. Aku tahu, aku sangat mengenalmu, Jaejoongie. Aku tahu, tanpa bermaksud mengumbar kesombongan, aku tahu, Jae. Aku tahu," suara Yunho menggantung di udara sesaat, "aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Aku hanya diam, berusaha menahan air mata yang siap merebak kapan saja.

"Dan harus kau tahu Jae, kendati aku yakin kau juga telah tahu meskipun ragu, aku mencintaimu." Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

TES!

Air mata mulai bergulir dari ujung mataku.

"Tetapi aku sadar siapa kita, Jae. Apa kodrat kita. Tetapi aku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, aku tidak mau kau pergi apabila kita mendiskusikan ini, sampai kepada saat di mana Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin mulai mempermasalahkan keadaan kita yang bagai Yin dan Yang, tak bisa dilepas. Sebuah kesalahan. Aku, aku tidak mau Jae. Aku tidak mau kau jadi bula-bulaan karena aku, karena keadaan kita yang memang tak bisa dijelaskan. Karena itu, dengan segala keegoisanku, aku yang memutuskan untuk segera berkencan, menjauh darimu, berharap kau akan bisa menyusul jejak itu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tetapi mengapa kau selalu lewat depan rumahku saat berkencan, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam cukup lama, "Karena aku ingin kau selalu tahu, aku ingin seakan-akan meminta izin darimu melalui mataku tentang gadis seperti apa yang seakan-akan bisa menggeser posisi spesialmu di hatiku"

TES!

Dua bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mataku.

"Tetapi matamu selalu mengisyaratkan luka, Yun."

Kali ini mata Yunho tertunduk, pandangannya sendu.

"Karena mereka semua, seberapa besarpun aku mencari lagi dan lagi, ada saja hal dalam diri mereka yang mengingatkanku padamu tetapi pada akhirnya, hatiku menjerit-jerit kalau mereka bukan kau dan aku hanya bisa pulang ke hatimu, rumahku."

Air mataku merebak semakin deras. Cinta kah ini? Ataukah nafsu manusia semata?

"Lantas mengapa kemarin kau marah Yun?"

Yunho menggeram lagi.

"Karena ternyata, maafkan aku, dengan segala keegoisanku, aku sama sekali tidak mampu menahan rasa perih yang mendera ketika kau bersama orang lain."

Suara Yunho terdengar bergetar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Yun. Bisakah, bisakah aku egois?" Aku bergumam di antara tangisan dan bahuku yang bergetar.

Yunho mengisyaratkan gesture seakan-akan ingin memelukku, namun dengan cepat, kudorong tubuhnya.

"Jangan memelukku, Yun. Jangan membuatku merasa hangat dan senang sesaat karena suatu saat, aku pasti akan merindukannya dan air mataku akan merebak semakin deras."

Kali ini, Yunho mulai merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" "Saranghae"

Lagi-lagi kami mengucapkan kata-kata itu bersaman. Kata-kata terpahit yang pernah kuucapkan karena kami, kami bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa lagi menyentuh tangan satu sama lain. Kesadaran itu membuat kami menahan diri, kami bukan lagi anak SD atau SMP. Apapun yang kami buat sekarang, itu akan jadi sebuah kenangan mutlak dan boleh jadi menggores sebuah luka dalam diri kami, luka yang takkan bisa sembuh.

Aku tahu, baik tanganku maupun tangan Yunho, tangan kami sama-sama gatal ingin meraih pipi masing-masing, menghapus air mata yang tumpah ruah di antara wajah kami, tapi kami tidak bisa. Kami tidak bisa lagi bersandar dan menempel seperti Yin dan Yang.

"Kau ingat ajaran Sekolah Minggu kita dulu kan, Jae?" Yunho mulai tertawa di antara air mata yang berderai.

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan menahan air mata yang kian deras bergulir.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful."

Kami sama-sama mengulang kata-kata itu bersamaan. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku aku serapuh ini, setakut ini. Ya. Aku mencintai Yunho, sangat mencintainya, suatu hal yang kuusahakan untuk kututupi sejak selamanya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Ini salah. Yunho pun sadar kalau ini salah.

"Jangan menangis, Jae. Kau membuatku ingin menghapus air mata itu dari wajahmu."

Air mataku kian merebak dengan deras. Kata-kata itu dengan tulus terucap tetapi aku tak bisa menjawab, tidak dengan dia yang juga menumpahkan air mata yang seakan takkan pernah berhenti.

"Kau juga menangis, bodoh! Menurutmu sejak tadi tanganku tidak gatal itu menyentuh wajahmu?"

Bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai menggelitik indera, kami berdua menangis dalam diam. Sebagian dari diri kami bersyukur pernah bertemu, sebagian mengutuki kodrat kami yang sama-sama laki-laki, sebagian berspekulasi, sebagian berusaha menentang garis kehidupan.

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, Jae." Yunho bergumam, berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali meluncur dengan deras dari matanya sendiri. Aku menangis kian tak terkendali mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku sadar, Jae. Kita sudah sejauh ini, kita sudah berbelok kian jauh dari jalan yang Maha Kuasa. Dan sekarang, sekarang aku harus melepasmu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berkata bahwa tanganmu bukan lagi milikku, walaupun itu memang tidak pernah jadi milikku, bahwa kau boleh mendekap siapapun selain aku, walaupun aku memang tidak pernah jadi satu-satunya pria yang boleh mendekapmu, karena kau memang bukan kekasihku, sejak awal."

Aku jatuh terduduk berlutut dengan lemas. Dia benar. Sejak awal kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami bukan dua orang yang mengucap ikrar sumpah setia untuk hanya saling mencintai satu sama lain selamanya. Kami hanya sahabat, sahabat, sahabat. Sahabat yang mencintai, mencintai dengan sebuah cara, cara yang tidak biasa.

Yunho berlutut di hadapan wajahku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Kenapa sesakit ini?

"Yunho, kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa kita tidak bisa jadi anak-anak selamanya? Kenapa tidak bisa jadi dua anak manusia yang selalu bergandengan tangan dan ada hanya untuk satu sama lain selamanya?"

Yunho berusaha menarik napas, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak ingatkah kau tentang ucapan Eommamu, Jae? Cintailah Tuhan dengan benar. Jangan pernah sahkan 'cinta' yang menurut manusia lumrah dan benar. Apa yang terjadi di antara kita, ini tidak benar Jae. Ini salah."

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat Yunho berusaha keras menahan air mata meluncur keluar lagi.

"Aku ingin kau memelukku lagi, Yun. Memelukku seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat aku takut petir, saat aku takut dimarahi Seosangnim, saat aku takut noonadeul tahu aku makan cokelat mereka, saat aku takut Eommaku tidak bisa sembuh, karena sekarang, sekarang aku takut, Yun. Aku takut sekali..."

Yunho hanya bisa menggeram perlahan.

"Tidak bisa, Jae. Jangan buat kesalahan lebih dari ini."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku mengundamu ke sini karena aku ingin kau tahu, besok aku akan pindah ke suatu belahan dunia." Yunho angkat bicara.

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

"Andwee, Yun! Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang, Jae. Sebutlah ini sebuah jalan untuk memutus rantai yang kepalang sudah terpatri kuat di antara kita. Maafkan aku, Jae. Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu dengan seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak punya cara lain yang mampu kupikirkan untuk bisa memutus hubungan di antara kita."

Aku merasakan sesak membuncah di dalam dadaku. Sebegini sakitnyakah jatuh cinta?

"Beritahu aku kau mau pergi ke mana, Yun. Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu kau akan menghuni belahan dunia yang mana, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu kau selalu selamat, Yun. Kumohon.. Kumohon..."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku tidak bisa. Hiduplah tanpaku. Kau pasti bisa. Aku juga harus meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bisa."

"Yun, jebbal, jangan pergi."

Yunho hanya menggeleng kecil.

"10 tahun dari sekarang, kalau hati kita memang masih bersatu, kalau memang cinta kita belum bisa musnah, kau dan aku pasti akan bertemu, bagaimanapun caranya, sesulit apapun kelihatannya. Pasti kita akan bertemu. Di suatu tempat, di antara tujuh miliar manusia, di antara derak bisingnya dunia, di tengah-tengah daratan dengan luas jutaan kilometer, kita pasti akan bertemu. Tapi saat itu, baik kau maupun aku, tidak ada siapapun di antara kita yang bisa memutuskan apakah kita bisa bersama atau tidak. Boleh jadi, cerita kita akan sama, atau malah semakin parah. 10 tahun lagi, Jae-ah."

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yun, kumohon jangan pergi!" Tetapi sosok itu kian menjauh.

"Yun, setidaknya ciumlah aku di sini, sekali untuk selamanya."

Yunho berhenti di tempatnya. Sejurus kemudian, Yunho menoleh ke sana kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu. Tak lama, ia kembali menenteng selembar cermin yang sangat tipis.

Diletakannya cermin itu di antara wajahku dan wajahnya yang sudah sangat dekat, direngkuhnya kepalaku, dan itu semua terjadi. Kami 'berciuman' dengan cermin yang menjadi perantara, seakan-akan mampu merambatkan cinta dan kasih di antara kami yang tak bisa sampai.

"Sampai jumpa, Jae. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Yunho bergumam sebelum sosoknya benar-benar pergi, hilang, tenggelam di antara angin musim gugur, meninggalkanku sendirian di antara rasa getir yang menyebar.

- TBC -

Special thanks to yunkissjae, ohseoyeol, kissjjeje yang selalu komen cerita2 aku beserta yang lain! *deep bowed* aku ketawa ngakak baca komen kalian ttg hero lies within~ Well, sekali2 refreshing gapapa2 kan :D Ini kukasih hadiah deh buat kamu yang sabarrr XD Maaf ya sekarang lagi sibuk2nya di kampus. Berhubung rada susah balas komen di ffn, bisa komen di blog ; fanficyunjae wordpress com / 2014 / 09 / 04 / right - full - love / Asli deh aku nulis ini aja nangis2 :P Kalau mau kontak fb / twitter / line , bisa email ke agiftfromheaven5 . Last chap f(love) segera ya. Semangat semuaa! :*


End file.
